Locations
These are the places in the series where the girls have visited. Recurring Locations *Tippington Town: Rachel Walker's hometown. *Wetherbury Village: Kirsty Tate's hometown. *Rainspell Island: The island where the girls met and had their first fairy adventure. *Fairyland: The land of the Fairies, ruled by King Oberon and Queen Titania. *The Ice Castle and Goblin Grotto: Jack Frost and the Goblins' residence. *Leamouth: The village where Kirsty's gran lives. *The City: An unspecified city where the girls have visited on many occasions. *Cove City: A city exclusive to U.S Special Editions. Adventure Camp The outdoor adventure camp is in an unknown wooded location. Rachel and Kirsty spend the week there and help the Magical Animal Fairies at the same time. Features There is a circle of cabins where the campers sleep. Each cabin has a bunk bed, four single beds and colourful curtains and doors. An Ampitheatre is close by for drama performances and a Clubhouse for games. Stables are available for riding sessions and the Adventure Lake for canoeing and swimming. There is a Labyrinth underneath the mountains for exploring, hills for hiking and a farm nearby across the meadow. Notable workers *Lucy, Edward, Lorna, Trudi, Edward, Lizzy and Michael, camp counsellors *Susan, riding instructor *Elizabeth, the camp nurse Notable campers *Emma, Natasha, Katie and Catherine, other girls in their cabin *Tommy and Jason *Anna and Lucy Lucycounsellor.jpg|Lucky Edwardcounsellor.jpg|Edward 1 Lornacounsellor.jpg|Lorna Trudicounsellor.jpg|Trudi EdwardLizzycounsellor.jpg|Lizzy and Edward 2 She's counsellor.jpg|Susan Michaelcounsellor.jpg|Michael Blossom Hall Blossom Hall is a country hotel situated in the countryside. Rachel and Kirsty spend the spring holidays there with their parents and have an adventure with the Petal Fairies. Features Blossom Hall is a Tudor house converted into a hotel. The interior has a spacious reception with mahogany table of flowers and a window seat. There is also a terrace in the hotel restaurant. Near the house is a walled garden with a fountain and a fairy ring. A long road leads from the house to the Blossom Village High Street with a row of shops. The Chaney Court Flower Show is held near the High Street, and a neighbouring village of Leafley Village is a small residential area around a green, with a Visitor's Centre. Rainbow Falls Gardens is also close, with a small waterfall and a picnic spot. Blossom Lake is close by, named because the lily pads blossom. Notable residents *Mrs Forrest, owner of the hotel *Jenny, receptionist *Kate, a florist at Petal Perfection *Bill, delivery man for Petal Perfection Camp Stargaze Camp Stargaze is a family holiday camp where the girls spend a week of the summer holidays and help the Twilight Fairies. Features The camp is surrounded by lots of forestry and a stream for the ferry to travel to the camp. The main campsite is full of tents that each have a small kitchen, living area and bedrooms. There is a barbecue pit and picnic area for food and drink. There is also an Observatory with a giant telescope to look at the stars. On the outskirts of camp is the Whispering Wood and the Twinkling Tree which is good for hiking to. The Starry Glade has sweet scented, star-shaped flowers. Near the woods is the Forest Fun Adventure Playground, which has a treehouse, zip slides and bird watching huts. Mirror Lake is a lake surrounded by hills and is named because the moon reflects in the water. Notable workers *Peter, one of the camp leaders *Professor Hetty, the camp astronomer Notable campers * Matt and Lucas * Alex Camp Oakwood Camp Oakwood is a camp in a woodland area. Kirsty and Rachel spend the summer holidays here and meet a new fairy, Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy (aka Cara the Camp Fairy) Features The camp has lots of woodland areas. There is a row of cabins for campers to sleep in that each contain six bunk beds. The Food Hall is where campers eat their meals and the lake is where they go canoeing and swimming. The Fire Pit is just outside the cabins where they sing songs and toast marshmallows. The camp organises its campers into groups: (U.K: Fun Foxes, Happy Hedgehogs and Merry Mice), (U.S: Rowdy Raccoons, Cheerful Chipmunks, Sassy Squirrels and Silly Skunks) Notable workers *Bollie, leader of the Fun Foxes (Rowdy Raccoons) group *Other camp leaders of the groups Notable campers *Ellie Campbell (Kelly), a younger girl in Happy Hedgehogs (Sassy Squirrels) *Charlotte (Brianna), Sophie, Rosie (Madison), Abigail and Alyssa, other girls in Fun Foxes (Rowdy Raccoons) Camp Frost Camp Frost is Jack Frost's camp, who has taken over a rundown abandoned boys camp and turned it into his own. Features The camp is dilapidated apart from Jack Frost's cabin, which is glittering blue and has an air conditioner to keep cool. The goblins craft cabin is where the goblins make arts and crafts. Castle Springs Ballet School Castle Springs Ballet School is a ballet school just outside of Tippington Town. This is where the girls met Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy. Features The ballet school's interior has a spacious hall with black-and-white flooring, a chandelier and wide stairs leading to the second floor. There is a canteen available for meals, changing rooms and practice rooms. The school also has a theatre with main stage for performances. Notable workers and dancers *Sophia, the director of the school *Penny, the prima ballerina *Rupert Randall, a principal ballet dancer *The Ballet Mistress, a teacher at the school *Olivia, Samira, Alex and Ayesha, ballerinas in the Dance of the Little Swans dance *The director, stagehands and the wardrobe mistress for the performance EcoWorld EcoWorld is a family holiday park in a forest. The girls spend the weekend there and meet Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy. Features There are Eco lodges that each contain bedrooms, kitchen and living area. There are walkways leading from the lodges to the Treetop Cafe, a supermarket and the main attraction: the Eco Domes. Each dome has different activities, such as a rainforest walk and a man-made lake with a roof that opens when it's sunny. There is also the Sunny Days Kids Club, a daycare centre for toddlers. Notable workers * Diane, Kids Club worker Golden Palace Golden Palace is a large stately home just outside Wetherbury. Kirsty and Rachel go there for the spring half term and help the Princess Fairies. Features Golden Palace is made of white stone and has four gold towers, the highest one in the centre. It has very large beautiful gardens, including topiary, a fountain and a maze. There is a Petting Zoo close by housing a range of animals. A croquet field is used for games, a lake for boating and an Orangery. Notable workers *Caroline and Louis, the palace stewards *Jean, the animal keeper *Mrs King, the palace cook Notable participants *Victoria and Arthur Golden Trumpet Adventure Camp Golden Trumpet Adventure Camp is a camp situated between Wetherbury and Tippington. The girls spend the week here and help Susie the Sister Fairy. Features The camp is located in a leafy forest, with a lake called Sparkle Lake. There are various cabins such as Maple Cabin, with bunk beds and tables and chairs. The Dining Cabin is where all the campers and leaders gather to eat and give announcements. There are also various games and activities such as bird watching huts, an obstacle course, a zip wire and even tower ruins to play hide and seek in. Notable workers * Tristan, Cameron and Maria, the camp leaders Notable campers * Sarah and Anna, who are sisters Holiday Cottage The Holiday Cottage is a cottage in the countryside. It is where the girls and their families spent Christmas and met Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy. Kirsty says that they are "miles from anywhere". Features The house has at least 3 bedrooms, a kitchen and a sitting room. The conservatory is cosy and open, with a clear view of the garden. It also has a fireplace and a big apple tree with a branch leading to the girls' bedroom window. Honeydown (UK name: Sundown) Honeydown (aka Sundown) is a lakeside village full of history. The girls stay here for the Fireworks Festival and befriend Skyler the Fireworks Fairy (aka Fizz the Fireworks Fairy). Features Main Street Woods Tate Cottage Playground Honeydown (aka Sundown) Lake Notable residents * Gran and Grandpa Tate, Kirsty's grandparents Jungle World Jungle World is a theme park and zoo situated near Tippington. The girls spend the day here and meet Kat the Jungle Fairy. More information coming soon when book is released. Kenbury Village ￼Kenbury is a small village with a lot of greenery and Bickwood is its neighbouring town. The girls stay here for Esther's wedding and meet Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy. Features There is a wishing well where people can throw coins and a local Church. There are also a range of shops, such as Bella's Wedding Magic. In Bickwood, there are even more shops, such as Jewellers and another Wedding Shop. Notable residents *Kirsty's aunt, Isabel *Esther Tate (presumably previously) *Bella, owner of Bella's Wedding Magic shop in Bickwood *Vicar of Bickwood Church Lapland Lapland is full of snow and has nice weather. The girls stay here with their families for Christmas and meet a new fairy friend, Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy. Features There is a log cabin which has a living room, kitchen and bedrooms. Husky rides are available to travel to Santa's Workshop, where Elves make the toys. There is also reindeer stables and reindeer sleigh rides. Notable workers * Elves at Santa's Workshop Origin In the story and in real life, Lapland is a region in Finland, most commonly known for being the alleged place of residence of Santa Claus. McKersey Castle McKersey Castle is a huge castle in the Scottish Highlands. It is where Kirsty’s cousin, Lindsay and her husband Robert celebrated their 10th wedding anniversary. It is also where the girls met Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy. Features McKersey Castle is built upon a hill next to a goat mountain. It is surrounded by a moat. The castle is made of greystone, with two tall turrets and a drawbridge. The open courtyard is surrounded by battlements and the castle has medieval decorations, such as suits of armour and tapestries. The floors are made of flagstone. During their stay, the girls stayed in a bedroom, which used to be a gatehouse, with two canopied beds and white furniture. There is an enormous window which looks over the drawbridge, and a staircase which leads to the battlements, where the Highlands can be viewed. There is a fancy dress room, where the costumes for the party were kept, and the ballroom, were the party took place. Melford Melford is a pretty riverside town close to Tippington. It is where the girls met Olympia the Games Fairy and watched the Melford triathlon take place. Features Melford is a pretty rural town. It has a long, deep river where otters are known to reside by. There are little thatched cottages and a stone church with a bell tower. The cycle and running route winds around the village. Origin In real life, Long Melford is a town in Suffolk, England, known for its unusually large parish church, much like the Melford in the story. The Mountains The Mountains is a cold, wintry area in an unknown location. The girls spend the winter holidays there and meet Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy. Features There is a holiday chalet which has a living room, bathroom and bedrooms. Outside the chalet is a shed to store snowboard and skis. The ski slopes close by are perfect for skiing and snowboarding. A winding road leads to the Market, which has a variety of stalls and a huge bonfire. New Growth Farm New Growth Farm is a farm near Wetherbury. The girls help out there and meet Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy. Features Orchard Cornfield Farmhouse Gourd patch Forest Duck pond Norwood Palace Norwood Palace is a palace near Wetherbury Village where the girls met Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy. Features Norwood Palace is a regal building made of golden stone in a green valley. There is a driveway that curves to the front and pillars by the entrance doors. Inside there is a staircase that leads to the first floor with tapestries and paintings on the walls. The royal nursery has a slanted ceiling, with two cots, pictures of animals and lots of toys. Rainbow Days Festival The Rainbow Days Festival was a music festival where the girls went to with Mr and Mrs Walker. It is also where they met Daisy the Festival Fairy. Features The festival is said to be so popular that it is sold out very quickly. Each day of the festival had a theme: circus, carnival, and 80s fashion. The festival was held on a field, a rather uneven one in fact, and the Silver Birch Family Campsite is close by, where festival-goers can stay. It has space for tents and tepees for hire. The festival field contained workshops, ride, activities and food stalls. It also had a helter-skelter, a large circus tent, a Lost Kids tent, and a performing stage. Notable workers People who worked at the festival are: *Sophie and Josh (and 4 others), festival organisers *Cornish pasty man *Circus master and the others *Burly security guard, a security guard who threw Jack Frost out of the festival *The Angels, Groove Gang, Dakota May, and Jacob Bright, performing musicians Snowbound Island Snowbound Island is an island with a winter holiday resort. It is where the girls met Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy. Features Snowbound Island is described as a "tuft of land" that looks like a glacier rising out of the waves. It has snowy mountains with ski slopes and winding paths. There is a lodge for residence with bedrooms for guests, seating area and crafts room, a sledding hill and a dock for the ferry. Sunsands Sunsands is a beach resort where the girls met Becky the Best Friend Fairy. It is popular with families as there are many children holidaying there. Features The highlight of the place is Sunsands Beach, with soft golden sand, rock pools and lots of sand dunes. The Sunsands Caravan Park isn't far away from the beach and it is where all the visiting families and people stay. Whilst there, the girls' families held a pool party for the kids of the resort, with a small paddling pool. Notable visitors Best friends whom the girls befriend: *Kitty and Elsie *Jim and Theo *Alice and Naomi Toberton Toberton is a small village a few hours away from Tippington. Mrs Walker is said to have visited the village many times with her family and loves being there. She says her brothers teased her that the woods were haunted by fairies, goblins and leprechauns. The town celebrates St. Patrick's Day every year, with a big festival in the town centre. There, the girls meet Lindsay the Luck Fairy. Features Toberton is on the coast as there is a beach. It is a humble village with lots of houses. The town green is in the centre of the village. On the other side of the town green is the Luck of the Irish Inn, where the girls stayed. The Toberton Hotel has a circular driveway, and the building has high ceilings and deep red curtains and carpets. The town hall is where the town meetings are held. There is a large castle on the edge of the town and it is made of white stone. There is a wishing well near the Nature Reserve. The Nature Reserve has lots of walks on offer, such as the Mushroom Walk and the Bird Walk. The town's mascot leprechaun is called Toby. Notable residents *Logan, a tour guide on the Mushroom Walk *Organisers of the St. Patrick's Parade *Wishing well man, the guy who sells lucky pennies to throw into the well Origin In real life, Toberton is a 'townland' in County Kildare, Ireland, the country whose patron saint is St. Patrick. Wild Woods Nature Reserve The Wild Woods Nature Reserve is a wildlife conservation centre. Kirsty and Rachel spend their summer working here and help the Baby Animal Rescue Fairies. Features The Reserve has a hut for the head workers and a meadow for rabbits and deer feeding. There is a stream for otters and birds that needs to be cleaned out now and then to prevent blockage. There are forest trails for hiking on. Notable workers *Becky, head ranger Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Trivia